mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike/Gallery
Season one Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Spike received a message from Princess S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Spike Blush S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Spike hiccuping scrolls away s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off SpikeMoustache.png|Boast Busters Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Dragonshy Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png|Swarm of the Century Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Alonealone.png|Suited For Success Spike magic tuxedo top-hat cane S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Spike T shirt Rarity heart S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Spike bakes the pies.png|A Bird in the Hoof Infant Spike s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Spike with the ruined book S1E24.Png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Looking real good S01E25.jpg|Party of One Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Spike fires up letter S02E01.jpg|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Spike burping S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Spike Hold It S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social S2E06 Spike with a book.png|The Cutie Pox S2E07 Spike worried.png|May the Best Pet Win! Spike S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess By hatred S2E11.PNG|Hearth's Warming Eve Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity whatever S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Spike flexing like a boss S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|It's About Time Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Spike Photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Spike playing with figurines S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Spike and the rings S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Failure Song Spike 'A-minus' S3.png|A-minus? Spike 'B-plus' S3.png|B-plus? Spike surprised S3E1.PNG|Spike seems overly concerned whether Twilight passed or failed. Spike 'did you fail' S3.png|Did you... fail? Spike shocked S3.png|Spike, sees Twilight break into song. Twilight spinning with Spike S3.png|Spike doesn't look happy. Spike singing S3.png|Spike singing back-up for Twilight. Ballad of the Crystal Ponies Spike lugging a heavy book S3.png|Poor Spike, having to carry a heavy book. Twilight beginning the song S3.png Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png Main 6 singing around a table S3.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png|Spike doesn't approve loud noise. Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png|Singing along with the Main 6. New York Comic Con clip Twilight standing in the crystal pony's doorway.JPG|Spike and Twilight standing at a Crystal Pony's doorstep. Twilight Interviews the Locals Crystal Empire.png Twilight whispering to Spike.JPG Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg Main 6 and Shining Armor looking at the Crystal Empire.jpg S03E01 mad Rarity.jpg Miscellaneous Spike.png|From Hubworld's initial web-page. Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png Canterlot Castle Spike 2.png Canterlot Castle Spike 3.png Canterlot Castle Spike 4.png Canterlot Castle Spike 5.png Canterlot Castle Spike 6.png Teacher for a Day - Spike's profile.png|Meet Spike. spike color page halloween.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike's Nightmare Night costume. 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Gift set that comes with Spike. Spike Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Ambition FMA.jpg|Spike motivational poster Category:Character gallery pages